The Dragon Egg-A Quest For Camelot Fanfiction Story
by Princesslover92
Summary: In my newest story Kaley and Garrett are expecting there first babies. Meanwhile in Dragon cove Devon and Cornwall and there mates Crystal and Jade just had there eggs. But the powers have been stolen. Will Kaley and Garrett get there powers back? Will Kaley be able to have there babies on time find out. Please like and review this story


The Dragon Egg-A Quest For Camelot Fanfiction Story

Kaley was so incredible happy finally was able to furfil her Father's destiny. She meet some truly amazing friends. And married the love of her life Garrett. Now as she was in the carriage she road down to the lane she sigh. She had everything she wanted but a child. She was wasn't sure how Garrett may react. He could be so picky sometimes. "Is something wrong my love?" asked Garrett concern. "Even though he knew her for just a short period of time he feel like her knew her all of his life. He knew the feel of soft danity hands and the feel of long curly brown hair. He could tell when she was happy or sad just by the tone her voice. Garrett knew something was wrong it would only be a matter of time before she told him how she feel. "Nothing I'm not sure how you'll react." said Kaley. "Whatever it is I will be fine with it." said Garrett. He got out of the carriage and ran his hands and stretch out his muscles then he loosen the ponytail holder and he kiss Kaley's forehead gently. Kaley giggle. "I was wondering how you would feel about having a child." said Kaley. "You know I've have never thought about that before. It defintely would be nice to have a son or a daughter." said Garrett. He place hand on his chin deep in thought. "So is it a yes?" asked Kaley she held onto Garret's hand. "I'm not sure if it would have time with knight training ahead of us." said Garrett he knew important it was to be there when they had training otherwise they could lose a rank. "Please Garrett?" said Kaley. "It would be so wonderful to have a baby around here and Mother could look after are child when we had to go knight training or rescuing." said Kaley. "Oh alright." said Garrett. He knew how Kaley was when she wanted a new challenge. "Oh thank you." said Kaley. She hug Garrett. Garrett return the hug and wrap his arm around her waist. "Your going to make a great Father." said Kaley. "And you a great Mother." They share a deep passionate kiss happy to known each other and open a new chapter in their lives.

Later in the dewy evening Garrett taught Kaley some fencing moves. They fence until we're tired. Then she pin him down on the ground she grab some raspberries from a bush to make him look like he was bleeding she spread it on his shirt. "Oh no I'm bleeding." said Garrett. "I'll take care you of you Garrett." said Kaley. She jump on him and start sucking the juice from the berries she gave part of kiss little kisses. "Oh come here ninny." said Garrett. He wrap around her and move his legs making his body and Kaley body roll down the grassy hill. They both start giggling. Then Kaley and Garrett stood up brushing grass off there clothing. "Come on Garrett let go into the tent and start getting ready for bed." said Kaley. Together they went out to the tent and Kaley pull out her nightgown she loosen her hairtie and took out her headband and and slip on her nightdress. She then sat down by her vanity and brush her long brown curly hair. After that Garrett put on his nightshirt and then they ran into bed throwing on the covers to keep warm. Kaley ran there fingers his long straight strawberry red hair. Garrett tilt her chin and kiss and her on the cheek. She curl up and next to him and he kiss her stomach. With a smile both there faces they drifted off into a deep sleep. Little did they know there was another miracle happening in Dragon Cove.

"Oh my can you believe inn a few minutes wea are to be parents?! said Crystal. "I know it hard to believe but it true." said Jade she pointed a claw there direction of Devon and Crystal and Jade and Cornwall eggs. "My dear you have never look so stunning." said Devon. " I know your eggs are but are better." said Cornwall. "Cornwall don't make nervous they than I already am." said Crystal. "It it ok so to be nervous my dear." said Devon. "After all there very many two headed dragons in the world." said Devon. "We should all be proud." said Cornwall. "Your right thank you Devon and Cornwall. "Your welcome." said Devon. "I am going to some food for the little ones." said Jade. "Can you and Devon and wait watch the eggs till we get back?" said Crystal. "Sure thing thing we will keep a close eye on them." said Cornwall. Soon the sun sank and the moon rose Devon and Cornwall fell asleep not another person had enter the dorm. It was Armos Ruthbert's brother that came he green eyes and long straight black hair. His robe was brown. "At last the mystical dragon egg dust." said Armos. "With all this magic I will all the power in the world!" said Armos. With a snap of his fingers he turn collect some of the pink dragon dust frome the three eggs it floated up in the air. "Now for the last one." said Armos to his pet raven Cloak. Cloak swept down and using his black beak to open the the sponge part and use the beaker to collecting the dust. Cloak then swept down to the last one and notice there no dust on it. But what they didn't realize was that even though the egg had no magic dust on it. That baby dragon had already develope his powers. "Caww this one has no it is useless." said Cloak. Many people did not know Cloak could actually talk like a person. The only person who knew that was Armos himself. He then flew down on his master shoulder. "Where is the last dragon dust?" demanded Armos. "There is no dust on the egg it would no use for the spector." said Cloak. "You feather fool." said Armos. "Nevermind forget the last egg I have all the magic I need." said Armos. He laugh wickedly and walk away.

Two weeks later Kaley was pregant with twins one baby boy and one baby girl. When Garrett found out he was so excited that he pick her up and put her on his lap. Kaley giggle then they kiss. "So when are the babies due love?" asked Garrett. "Well I when I last saw the midwife she said that the babies should be due in next week in Febuary." said Kaley. "That incredible." said Garrett. "Do y ou mind if I feel your stomach Kaley?" asked Garrett. "Of course silly there are your children as they are mine." said Kaley. "Thank you." said Garrett. He put hand right and left side of Kaley belly." He kiss the Kaley's pregant stomach. He could hear the babies kicking. "There both stubborn like there Mother." said Garrett. "I guess in a way your right Garrett." said Kaley. She kiss her husband on the cheek and then adjust the waistband she was suppose to wear to keep hide the inner pregant belly. Ayden then flew down on to see them, He a letter in his talons of his feet. "What is it Ayden?" asked Garrett. He chirp to Garrett in response. "Hello Ayden." said Kaley. She stroke his feathers. She had meet the bird when she first got to Garrett and she became instant friends with him. She had come to see him more as friend than a bird. She stroke his feathers lovingly. Ayden chirp again. "Ayden Kaley and I are going to be parents soon." said Garrett. "Now what do you have in your claws." said Garrett. Gently he took a out a roll up note out of Ayden's claws. Garrett unroll the note and read it. "Who it from?" asked Kaley. "It from Devon and Cornwall." said Garrett. "Come over and I'll reaad it to you." said Garrett. Kaley walk over to a stone step in the forest and Garrett read it again to her. "Dear Kaley and Garrett we are so thrill to hear about Kaley's pregancy. Now we have some news to tell you about. Devon and I both have found mates weirdly enough that exactly like us there names are Crystal and Jade We about to become parents are selfs. The eggs are already hatch and we love for you to come see them but we should also tell someone has stolen are magic dragon dust we need your help please come as soon as possible."-Devon and Cornwall. "I cannot believe that someone would steal there magic dust!" said Kaley. "Poor Crystal and Jade there are probably worried sick I would hate that if someone where to do that are children." said Kaley. "We must go help them." said Kaley. "Kaley my love your three months pregnant what if you go into labor when we're there or anywhere else?" asked Garrett. "Then I'll bring my Mother to help." said Kaley. "Garrett these are friends!" said Kaley. "I swear your your so stubborn." said Garrett "You always rush right into things without thinking of anybody but yourself." said Garrett. Garrett's word hit Kaley like a ton of bricks. "I cannot believe you would say that!" said Kaley. "After all we been though." said Kaley. "Kaley." said Garrett. "No leave me alone!" said Kaley. Angerily she storm out of the house and grab her sword and ran to the fartest part of the forest were the path meet the ocean. Slowly she withdrew the sword that Lady Julianna had given her on the night of her wedding/knighting ceremony. She swung her swoard to side to side so it would hit each wave each time it blow. Then slowly she sank down into the grass and started crying. Eventually the stars and the moon came out. "Oh Father would you do?" asked Kaley. Her hazel eyes we're moist from the tears that kept wanting to run down her her cheeks. She look at the star and praying for a answer. But it there was nothing but silence. She sigh and she knew that it was hopeless suddenly she heard a voice. "I would say to give him another chance." said the voice. "Father?" asked Kaley. "Is that really you?" asked Kaley. "Guess again." said the teasing. Kaley then turn arund to see Garrett. Garrett I am so glad you to see you." said Kaley. "I am sorry for the way I acted." said Kaley. "I know you always wanted a family." said Kaley. "Shh shh it ok." said Garrett. Tenderly hugging his wife. "I am sorry I should been more sensitive about how emotional have been." said Garrett. "You are very brave and bold." said Garrett. "I'm sorry that was so harsh with my words it just than when my parents die and when I went blind Sir Lionel was the only one who believe in me your father was second father to be when he die I felt lost." said Garrett. "But when I met you that all change and now since I met you and you are now carrying our children I don't want to lose you." said Garrett. He hung his head down in shame not wanting to Kaley see him cry. "Oh Garrett I didn't know." said Kaley "Forgive me for saying you we're being selfish." said Kaley. "Yes I can forgive you if you can forgive for saying your we're being stubborn." said Garrett. "Of course will." said Kaley. "I love you Lady Kaley." said Garrett"And I love you Sir Garrett." said Kaley. She took Garrett hand and he took hers. Then they hug and each gave other a kiss on the cheek. "Do you still want to do this?" asked Garrett "Yes I do with all my heart." said Kaley. "Then I'll be by your side no matter what happens." said Garrett. They both smile at each other."Thank you." said Kaley. "You won't regret this." said Kaley. "Whenever you need me I'll be there for you." said Garrett. He put his his hand to her stomach Kaley giggled and look up at Garrett. She then kiss him on the cheek. Then in return Garrett went to Kaley and down to kiss her pregnant belly where the babies lay. He walk over and gave each baby a kiss on each side of Kaley's belly. "Come Kaley let go." said Garrett. "Ok." said Kaley. She yawn and lean againsn't her husband shoulder. When go to the tent she change into her nightgown and went to bed. She look at shield that her Father's shield and then at Garrett. She sigh and snuggle into her pillows a small smile spread across her face. Grateful for the oppurtunity to know him and raise there children together. She was very bless to have him.

Soon in the sun rose and Kaley woke a stretch and change chlothes. She and Garrett we're heading to Dragon Country. She had brought with her a blanket and pillows a meal of chicken breast and raspeberries a canton of water and extra nightgown. She held her Father's shield and sword. Eventually they had reach Dragon's country. Kaley and Garrett got of the carriage "Devon!" said Kaley. "Cornwall!" said Garrett. She and Garrett walk into the cave. "The place hasn't a bit." said Garrett. Bending to feel the cavern walls. "I'm glad it has stay the same it bring back good memories." said Kaley. Then they saw Devon and Cornwall walk toward them. "It lovely to see you." said Devon he and Cornwall gave there friend a hug with there each of there arms. "Defintely it really good to see you guys and Garrett good job as well." said Cornwall. "Yes good job old chap." said Devon. "You guys!" said Kaley. Kaley cheeks turn pink as well did Garrett. "Yes but you." said Garrett. "But we're due here due to the issue of the stolen dragon dust." said Garrett. "Oh but of course but first you have tell us how many babies your expecting?" asked Devon. "And what are the gender of them?" asked Cornwall. "But...but..." said Garrett. "Come on Garrett tell them!" said Kaley. "Ok when the housewife came to visit she said Kaley was expecting both a baby girl and baby boy." said Garrett. "And they both are fernal twins." said Kaley. She hide the smile that crept up on her face. "Now since we got that settle figure what started this whole mess?" asked Garret. "Of course." said Cornwall together Devon threw down a rope ladder to the top part of there cove. There was a huge dragon nest. "Ladies we got company." said Cornwall. "Kaley Garrett these are our mates Crystal and Jade." said Cornwall pointing to the two headed dragons. They were pink and had red on there top and side. "It nice to meet you." said Kaley "My name is Kaley and this is my husband Garrett." said Kaley. "It nice to meet you Kaley and Garrett." said Crystal. "And these are babies." said Jade. "Oh my goodness there so tiny." said Kaley. "Thank you dear." said Crystal. All three of of our girls don't there powers yet but are little boy has develope his powers already." said Crystal. "But how that be possibly be?" asked Kaley. "She cross her arms over her chest concern. "My Mother Lady Juliana said they develope there powers at only two months of age." said Kaley. "Yes that defintely is true dear." said Jade. "But the magic was stolen on the other three eggs before they were born but when are boy was born he already had the enough magic store inside his body." said Jade. "That very interesting I lived in the Forbidden Forest for a long time." said Garrett. "I've never seen anything like that before." said Garrett. "Who would want that kind of power?" asked Cornwall." "I thought that Ruthbert was dead." said Cornwall. "He is but Armos Ruthbert brother is still alive." said Garrett. "I didn't know that Ruthbert had a brother." said Kaley. "My Father never told me that before." said Kaley. "I bet you he didn't." said Garrett. "His Father and Mother paid Ruthbert more heed then they did to Armos." said Garrett. "So when Ruthbert fail to be king..." said Kaley. "Armos set out to become King instead." said Garrett. "Oh, we must go find this scoundrel and stop him before he rule of Camelot." said Kaley. "How long has that feather been stuck in the for?" asked Garrett. "For three days now ever since my girls powers had got stolen." said Crystal. Garrett pluck the black feather from the nest and handed to Kaley. "Could it be a griffin feather?" asked Garrett feleing the edges of the feather. "No the Griffins feathers are brown adn peach with stripes." said Kaley. "Then it must be a raven feather." said Kaley. "Let get let there." said Kaley. "Alright you Devon you and Cornwall..." said Kaley thinking aloud a plan. "Kaley my love." aid Garrett. Sometimes your mind run faster than the kingdom finest horses." said Garrett. "Beside your three months pregant you need to be careful." said Garrett. "Come on Garrett this wil l be the last chance to have a real adventure before our children are born." said Kaley. "Beside Ayden will watch over the babie dragons with Crystal and Jade." said Kaley. "Beside Ayden will be perfect to guard the nest." said Kaley. She whistle the bird flew down to her nuzzling her. "He'll be great at getting them food." said Kaley. "Oh alright." said Garrett. "Thank you Garrett she gave him a quick kiss on the lips smiling. Garrett smile back at her. "Before you go we have late weeding/knighting gift for you." said Cornwall. "After you and Garrett left the knighting ceremony King Arthur was about to give you swords but by the time it presented to you it was too late." said Cornwall. "Buw we them for you." said Devon. Devon and Cornwall presented the two gold swords with light blue sapphire on the side and in the middle. "Oh these swords are marveoulous." said Kaley. "Thank you." said Kaley. "Yes indeed thank you as well" said Garrettt. Kaley hug her friend and Garrett then hug them. Kaley then wakl over to the babie dragons kiss each little dragon head. "Don't worry little ones we will get your powers back." said Kaley. "Are you ready to go Garrett?" asked Kaley. "Are you coming as well?" asked Kaley to Devon and Cornwall. "No it alrihgt but thank you." said Devon. "Devon has new acting job at one of the kingdom local pubs."s aid Cornwall. "Very well." said Kaley. Kaley then cross her arms cross her chest impatient to start her adventure. "Let go Garrett!"s aid Kaley. "Coming Kaley." said Garrett. "My goodness Kaley is very impatient today." thought Garrett. "I guess it one of the mood swings." said Garrett. Then Kaley slowly went down the rope ladder and then climb up to help Garrett down. When they reach the ground they unhook there horses from the carriage and rode and got on starting to ride to Camelot face any evil they meet.

The journey from Dragon Cove to Camelot Castle took about four days to get there but they eventually made it slowly but surely. There were times when Kaley would fall asleep but Garrett would wake Kaley but telling her amazing stories about the Forbidden Forest. It was amazing that even when she was having labor pains that Kaley carry on so strongly Garrett was so lucky to have her in his life. And she knew he was lucky to have his in his.

When they reach the castle Garrett help Kaley climb off. "Wow Camelot Castle is alot darker than before." said Garrett. He felt the bricks with the cobwebs on the stone of the castle. "It must be Armos dark magic." said Kaley. "Are you sure your ready to do this?" asked Garrett. "Ready as I'll ever be." aid Kaley. They put there new swords that in there pouches that were attached there belts. They ran into the castle. There was King Arthur in his throne with chairs around his hands and feet. Garrett heard voices from a distance. "No Armos please don't do this." said King Arthur. His blue eyes look pleadingly into Armos eyes green eyes. King Arthur pride himself on being fair to both his family and friends and and creatures alike. "You don't know how powerful the Dragon Egg Dust really is." said King Arthur. "Dragon Egg Dust who cares."said Armos. "They keep to thereselfs well now it my turn to have all the riches of the the world." said Amros. He pointed his sword at King Arthur gold crown with it blue sapphire in the middle and tilted his sword ever so slightly from Arthur's head. "And finally be able to prove to Mother trhat I was justrr as good as my brother Ruthbert." said Armos. He laugh wickedly. Garrett listen to chaos around him. "Eric." said King Arthur. "Stop him." said King Arthur. The mean did not move he was in to much shock over was going on. He had short brown straight hair and blue eyes. He wore a light blue shirt and dark brown pants. Garrett walk over to the man tap him on the shoulder. Could it really be his old friend Eric? "Eric is that you? asked Garrett. "Indeed it is." said Eric. "Oh it been too long how have you been doing?" asked Eric. "I have been doing well me and my beautiful wife Kaley are expecting twins." said Garrett. "How have you been doing Eric?" asked Garrett. "I'm doing alright despite all the madness that is going on." said Eric. "Definetly." said Garrett. "Eric I will be right back I like you to meet Kaley." said Garrett. "Kaley love I like you to meet one of my friends." said Garrett. "Alright." said Kaley. "Hello my name is Lady Kaley." said Kaley. "It nice to meet you Lady Kaley by name is Sir Eric." said Eric. "My friend Sir Garrett says your excepting your first children." said Eric. "Indeed we are." said Kaley. "Faternal twins." said Garrett. "Well congratulations to you both." said Eric. "Thank you." said Kaley. "How very lovely!" said Armos. "But why don't you make your useful lass and start by stacking up the piles of gold coins." said Armos. Armos used King Arthur's scepter to make a pile of gold coins appear. "I will not be your slave not after what your brother did to my Father." said Kaley. "I rather die first then give my life away." said Kaley. "Then how about becoming Queen? demanded Armos. "Never!" said Kaley. Armos angry was about to put shackles around Kaley's wrists. Luckily Garrett stop him just in time. He push Armos big fists away from Kaley's hands. "Take this you fool." said Armos." Taking the sword from Garrett belt and pinning him to the floor. Garrett groan laying on the floor. He tried to sit to grab Kaley's hand but his energy was quickly fading. Kaley bend down toward Garrett. "Garrett!" said Kaley. "You'll be alright." said Kaley. Not wanting another love one to die. "Kaley take care of our babies." said Garrett. With a sigh his eyes close drawing his final breath. "You...you monster!" said Kaley. "Your greedier than King Arthur's first queen." said Kaley. With her sword that had twice that magic of Exliabar she stab him him the the chest turning his body gold that made up for greed he had in his heart. All of a sudden Cloak swwop down and drop the beaker contain the magic dragon dust. Kaley held the beaker as all the Dragon Dust from the scepter seek into the beaker. With the magic caputre it had undone all the spells that Armos cause. The gold coins disappear and the chains release from King Arthur's wrist. But the blood from Garrett chest still flow."Garrett wake up please." said Kaley. But Garrett body still did the move. "You are very kind even when you keep it hidden." said Kaley. "I love you." said Kaley. She storke his light red hair and kiss his lips. She sobbed and King Arthur and Eric lower there swords in respect. Then when hope was lost some incredible magic happen. Garrett eyes flutter he listen to the quiet. " Why is eveyone so quiet?" asked Garrett. "Did someone steal one of the palace jewels? asked Garrett. "Garrett thank goodness your ok." said Kaley. "I was so...afraid that I losst you." said Kaley. "You'll never lose me Kaley at least not yet." said Garrett. "The spell that Armos cast after I struck made me bleed and when made me unconious." said Garrett. "But after you broke all the spells I was still unconious." said Garrett. "But your kiss saved me." said Garrett. "But even though my wound is heal I still bleeding blood." said Garrett. "Don't worry Garrett." said Kaley. "I'll fix that up." said Kaley. "Does anyone have hankerchief I can use to clean up Garret's chest?" asked Kaley. "Here you go Kaley." said Eric. He fished out the hankerchief and gave to Kaley. Kaley then use the hankerchief to put it on Garrett bleeding chest until he stop. "There that look a better...Oh MY!" said Kaley she suddenly drop the hankerchief stop up and grasp her stomach feeling the sharp kicks in her belly. "Kaley is something wrong?" asked Garrett concern. "I feeling babies kick." said Kaley. "I think it is time." said Kaley. "These babies won't wait." said Kaley. "Oh no we to get a house for you to give birth in a nursemaid." said Garrett nervously pacing back and forth. King Arthur then walk up to Garrett. "Garrett whateverr is the matter lad?" asked King Arthur. "Arthur." said Garrett. "Kaley is about to to get ready to have our babies but we don't have a house to give birth or the nursemaid!" said Garrett. "Well congratulations snd calm yourself down." said King Arthur. "Garrett in the west is my deceased Queen's chamber." said King Arthur "It should be the perfect place for Kaley to give birth." said King Arthur. "And as the nursemaid we have three of them here. "I will sent one of my servants to get one for you." said King Arthur. "Arthur what about my Mother?" asked Kaley concern she really wanted her to be to see the birth of her grandchildren. "Don't worry Kaley." said King Arthur "My knights shall ride to to get your Mother here." said King Arthur. "Why do you always have me all your errands?"asked Eric. "Why not have one the other knights do it for a change?!" said Eric. He clench fist together opening them and closing them. "I am the King and you will what I say otherwise you shall be behead." said King Arthur. "Stop there will be no beheading." said Kaley. Putting herself between the two men before it would turn into a deadly act that one would end up regretting. "Eric it would really mean alot to me." said Kaley. "If she could be there." said Kaley. "I do understand Kaley." said Eric. "Ok I shall go get her for you." said Eric. "Thank you." said Kaley. she sigh in relief. Eric then ran down to the sables and saddle up one of the horses and rode off. Meanwhile Garrett help Kaley up toward the Queen's chamber so she could get ready for the birthing of there babies. Kaley was scared and excited but she really very ready to see her babies.

A little later Kaley was in the Queen's chamber Kaley begin to go into labor. "Keep pushing Lady Kaley." said the nursemaid. "I'm trying but I am so much pain." said Kaley. "Mother please get here soon." said Kaley. As she felt another kick.

At last Eric finally made it to Kaley's Mother farm. Eric jump off his horse and went straight toward the door. He knock until the door open. There was Lady Juliana. It was amazing how much they look alike they only difference was that Kaley's eyes were hazel instead of blue. "Hello?" asked Lady Juliana. "Hi Lady Juliana my name is Eric." said Eric. "My master King Arthur sent me to get you." said Eric. "Why?" asked Lady Juliana. "You see your daughter Kaley is going into labor and she is getting ready to give birth to the babies." said Eric. "Oh my goodness is she ok?" asked Lady Juliana. She gotten a letter from her daughter about being pregant and the babies being born soon but she didn't say what month. So Lady Juliiana thought she didn't have to time to write with all her knighting duties all she hope is that her daughter was ok now. "Yes she is quite fine." said Eric. "But we must hurry I'm afraid these babies won't want to wait. said Eric. Eventaully Lady Juliana and Eric made it to the the castle. Eric lead Lady Juliana upstairs to toward the Queen's chamber. "Keeping pushing Lady Kaley." said the nursemaid. Garrett held on to her hand and slowly a first baby came out He had light red hair and blue eyes. Then the second baby came out she had brown hair and blue eyes that would eventually turn hazel. The babies were fussing. Lady Juliana ran over to her daughter she squeeze Kaley hand. "Mother!" said Kaley. "I'm so happy you can be here." said Kaley. "And miss the birth of my grandchildren?" said Lady Juliana. "Never." said Lady Juliana. She hug her daughter. "I'm so proud of you Kaley welcome to Motherhood." said Ladyy Juliana. "Thank you Mother." said Kaley. "I'm also proud of you Kaley thank you for bringing are children into this world." said Garrett. "Oh Garrett look at his tiny fingers." said Kaley laughing she smile. "Yes and she has your curly brown hair." said Garrett. Kaley stroke each of her babies heads. "I love you." said Kaley. "I love too." said Garrett. Garrett lean down to kiss her on the lips. "What are you going to name them?" asked Eric. "Nathaniel and Elizabeth." said Kaley. They smile at each other and then look at each other and than at Nathaniel and Elizabeth. They were happy to finally have a true family.

A few weeks later Kaley and Garrett went to go visit there friends Devon and Cornwall again. They went in with Nathaniel and Elizabeth." "Hello Devon, Cornwall, Crystal Jade are you there?" asked Garrett. "Garrettt it wonderful to see you." said Devon. "And Kaley you look as stunning as ever." said Cornwall. "And who do we have here?" asked Cornwall. "This is Elizabeth. said Kaley. "And this Nathaniel." said Garrett. "There both beautiful." said Jade. "Yes there both miracles." said Crystal. "Thank you." said Kaley. "And speaking of miracles here your magic dust back." said Garrett. He handed Devon the glass beaker than contain the magic dragon dust. "How in the world do you find it?" asked Cornwall. Kaley explain Cloak Armos raven drop the beaker and them collecting the dust and turning Armos to gold statue. "Well thank goodness you got it." said Crysal. "We won't be able to recreate it otherwise." said Jade. "We're glad to help." said Garrett. Then Devon and Cornwall pop open the the beaker and sprinkle the magic dust over the there girl dragons." "Come my darlings as you watch somethig magical happen." said Kaley. She placed Nathaniel and Garrett down on the floor. Slowly the three girl dragons begin to fly and breathe fire. Kaley watched her babies giggle and she smile at Garrett. She knew that one day that they would be living adventures of there own.


End file.
